


Don't Let The Walkers Bite

by Ofyawning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: It is the zombie apocalypse, and Philip and his boyfriend, Georges, just want to survive. Can they? Or will they have a fatal death?





	Don't Let The Walkers Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

"Mon amour.." Georges says softly, sitting close to Philip. Their knees are touching, and Georges gently caresses Philip's knuckles with his his thumb. "You have to get some rest." He whispers, pressing a sweet kiss against his cheek, resting his lips there for a moment. Ever since the start of this Hell, Georges noticed that his boyfriend has been losing sleep. "Babe.." Philip mumbles, head sinking against his shoulder, exhausted. "I have to keep watch. To protect you.. What if my dad comes? Or my siblings? I'll miss it." Frowning deeply, Georges opens his mouth, licking his dry lips. "I'll keep watch. I swear, I will shake you awake if something happens, mon petit poète." He says honestly. Carefully, he takes Pip by the waist, and brings him down, allowing him to rest his head on his lap. "Your curls are so soft. Even when full of blood, and dirt, love." He teases, rubbing smoothing circles on his back, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips.

Philip takes a breath, accepting the darkness that soon washes over him. Georges smiles, satisfied. Glad that he finally is getting the well deserved sleep he needs. A few hours later, when it is dawn, the night sky falling into a beautiful blue color. It's quiet. A lovely quiet. Well, that was until he heard growling. Turning around, his eyes widen. Pupils growing small in terror at what he sees. "Alexander.." Georges gasps out, hand clamping against his mouth. Philip's father, Alexander, stood there. Blood dripping down his body, growling, and reaching out to grab a hold of them. "Oh my-" letting out a quiet sob, he knows that he cannot let Philip see this. It will ruin him. Bringing his sleeping form down, Geo stands up. Yealding his knife high up, and bringing it down, watching as his body falls down. Dead. Georges drops the knife, bringing his shaking hands against his face, dragging it down. "What did I do..?" He punches himself, slowly dragging Alexander's dead body- no.  
It wasn't Alex. It was a zombie. Not the loveable father, husband, and friend to all. A zombie. Georges knows he can't change that. As he is about to turn around, to head back, he hears the dreaded, pained voice. Philip. Sprinting back, heart pummeling against his chest. Georges drops to his knees at the sight. His lover- his boyfriend- the person he was supposed to protect was on the ground. Stabbed to death. "WHO THE FUCK DID IT?!" He screeches out, pure pain in his voice. "I'LL KILL YO-" that's when he felt pain, then nothing.


End file.
